Always
by Kgome e Sngo
Summary: po..essa eh uma songfic criada pela gente, da msk Always, da banda Blink 182! eh triste...somos uma droga em resumos... leiam..plissss


**ALWAYS**

**É uma noite como qualquer outra, mas não para mim, eu estava encostada naquela árvore lembrando de tudo que nós passamos juntos, lembro-me também que foi nessa árvore que te conheci e que descobri estar apaixonada por você. Pensava nele claro, ele que me fez sentir vontade de viver, mesmo eu chorando por ele, ele me fazia feliz... **

**Pergunto-me como alguém que lhe deixa triste pode te fazer feliz ao mesmo tempo...e nada nem ninguém poderia mudar isso, não poderia acabar com a minha felicidade. Ou poderia? **

**Ah, sim poderia, esse alguém tinha nome, seu nome era Kikyo, a sacerdotisa que possui o coração do meu amado, que possui o seu amor, o amor que eu nunca vou ter dele, o amor dele, do meu querido e eterno amado InuYasha.**

**I've been here before a few times**

**(Eu já estive aqui algumas vezes)**

**And I'm quite aware we're dying**

**(E eu estou bem ciente de que nós estamos morrendo)**

**And your hands they shake with goodbyes**

**(E suas mãos acenam com um adeus)**

**And I'll take your back if you'd have me**

**(E eu aceitarei você de volta, se você me receber)**

**Meu amor será que não percebes que esse amor que alimento por ti está me matando aos poucos? Será que não percebes que eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, mesmo que você não estando ao meu? **

**Você não me percebe e isso dói, machuca, e é como um adeus, um adeus definitivo, um adeus que eu nunca esquecerei, mas saiba que se um dia me quiseres, estarei aqui para lhe receber, com todo o meu amor, mesmo que isso seja uma fantasia, uma esperança que eu ainda alimento.**

**So here I'am, I'm trying**

**(Então, aqui estou eu, eu estou tentando)**

**So here I'am are you ready?**

**(Então, aqui estou eu, você está pronta?)**

**Nunca estarei pronta para te esquecer, nunca estarei pronta para esquecer o amor que sinto por ti, mas eu vou tentar.**

**Come on let me hold you, touch you, fell you**

**(Vamos, me deixe te abraçar, te tocar, te sentir)**

**Always**

**(Sempre)**

**Kiss you, taste you all night **

**(Te beijar, te provar a noite inteira)**

**Always**

**(Sempre)**

**Espero um dia poder te abraçar, te tocar, te sentir, te beijar e te provar. Em meus sonhos isso existe, mas espero isso se tornar realidade, mesmo que seja um absurdo, eu sempre irei ter esperanças, sempre.**

**And I'll miss your laugh your smile**

**(E eu sentirei falta da sua risada, do seu sorriso)**

**I'll admit I'm wrong if your'd tell me**

**(E eu admitirei que estou errado, se você admitir também)**

**I'm so sick of fights, I hate them**

**(Eu estou tão cansado de brigas, eu as odeio)**

**Let's start this again for real**

**(Vamos recomeçar isso pra valer)**

**Nunca me esquecerei das suas risadas, do seu sorriso, mesmo que tenham sido poucas, foi bom ver você feliz, nem que tenha sido um pouco. Sei que estou sendo egoísta de querer ter você perto de mim, estou errada eu sei, mas você também está, pois nas vezes que você demonstrou carinho por mim, quando você mostrou seus lindos sorrisos para mim, você me deixou mais apaixonada. **

**Cansei de brigar com você por causa dela, eu a odeio por isso, não, eu odeio você por isso, você me magoa quando vai atrás dela, e isso me machuca de uma forma que você não imagina. **

**Sei que não posso ter você então é melhor tentar te esquecer, esquecer que você um dia existiu, de tudo o que passamos e tentar recomeçar minha vida, mesmo que você não esteja nela, mesmo sem o seu carinho, sem o seu sorriso, porque foi você que me fez ficar forte a cada dia.**

**So here I'am, I'm trying**

**(Então, aqui estou eu, eu estou tentando)**

**So here I'am are you ready?**

**(Então, aqui estou eu, você está pronta?)**

**So here I'am, I'm trying**

**(Então, aqui estou eu, eu estou tentando)**

**So here I'am are you ready?**

**(Então, aqui estou eu, você está pronta?)**

**Volto a dizer, nunca estarei pronta pra te esquecer, para esquecer do seu amor, de você, nunca. **

**Come on let me hold you, touch you, fell you**

**(Vamos, me deixe te abraçar, te tocar, te sentir)**

**Always**

**(Sempre)**

**Kiss you, taste you all night **

**(Te beijar, te provar a noite inteira)**

**Always**

**(Sempre)**

**Touch you, fell you**

**(Te tocar, te sentir)**

**Always**

**(Sempre)**

**Kiss you, taste you all night **

**(Te beijar, te provar a noite inteira)**

**Always**

**(Sempre)**

**Quero poder te abraçar mais uma vez antes de ir, te sentir, te tocar nem que seja por um breve momento, esperar um beijo seu, mesmo que eu nunca o receba, se eu não tiver o que eu quero antes de ir, espero que você seja feliz, porque eu serei feliz por pelo menos ter a lembrança de você sorrindo e quero que você se lembre de mim sempre, sempre.**

**I've been here before a few times**

**(Eu já estive aqui algumas vezes)**

**And I'm quite aware we're dying**

**(E eu estou bem ciente de que nós estamos morrendo)**

**Não posso mais continuar aqui, não sofrendo desse jeito, esse amor, como eu já disse está me matando aos poucos e eu daqui a pouco estarei morrendo junto com ele.**

**Come on let me hold you, touch you, fell you**

**(Vamos, me deixe te abraçar, te tocar, te sentir)**

**Always**

**(Sempre)**

**Kiss you, taste you all night **

**(Te beijar, te provar a noite inteira)**

**Always**

**(Sempre)**

**Touch you, fell you**

**(Te tocar, te sentir)**

**Always**

**(Sempre)**

**Kiss you, taste you all night **

**(Te beijar, te provar a noite inteira)**

**Always**

**(Sempre)**

**Estou indo embora, estou andando em direção ao poço para nunca mais voltar, mas antes de ir olho para trás na esperança de ver você vindo até mim, sorrindo, dizendo que podemos ficar juntos para sempre, que está tudo bem, mas você não está aqui, você não está aqui para me abraçar, para me tocar, para me sentir, nem para me beijar e dizer que ficaremos juntos sempre, sei que nunca terei isso de você, então adeus a você meu amado, adeus InuYasha, mas lembre-se que eu sempre vou te amar, sempre.**

**REVISADA POR : Tenshi-Yuki**

**oiii!!!!! espero q essa songfic tenha transmitido o q noix queriamos passar!!! bem, vcs jah devem imaginar qm narra neh?? a kagome... ela tah triste pq o inu jah fez a sua escolha..noix preferimos o casal inu e kagome..mas naum sabemos o q deu na gente pra fzr uma fic desse tipo..mas fzr o q neh?.. espero q gostem das nossas outras fics q viram por ai!!! nosso msns estaum nos nosso profiles!!! bjuxxxxxx Sango e Kagome.. e pilssss deixem rewies ou nos adicionem no msn falem com a genti!!!!**


End file.
